pocky
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: Wonwoo yang sedang makan pocky di pagi hari dengan tenang. Namun kedatangan kekasihnya mingyu malah membuatnya Memutuskan membenci snack bernama pocky itu. This seventeen fanfiction with meanie couple ofc YAOI BxB BL
Pocky

Main cast-wonwoo jeon

-mingyu kim

Minggu pagi di drom seventeen tampak sangat saja sunyi anak anak penghuni itu belum ada yang ruang tamu ada pemuda emo yang diam menatap televisi di depannya ini harus masuk rekor baru karna si emo jeon itu bangun paling sedang diam menatap televisi di manis itu memegang sekotak stick berbalut coklat yang biasa kita namain memakan pocky itu dengan coklat yang bercampur dengan waffer itu.

Clek

Tidak berapa lama dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dia mingyu adiknya yang kelebihan kalsium berjalan ke arah dapur masih dengan mata terpejam hey tuan kim kau tidak takut menabrak tembok eoh..?Wonwoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli bisa bisanya bocah itu berjalan dengan mata masih sudah selesai urusan di dapur berniat kembali melanjutkan dia melihat seseorang yang sangat di sofa ruang tidak salah liat melihat jam jam 5 lewat menatap pemuda emo itu itu mingyu menghampiri wonwoo yang duduk di sofa.

"Wonwoo hyung tumben bangun pagi sangat pagi malah"mingyu berdiri di depan wonwoo.

"Memang kenapa kalau hyung bangun kim aku tidak menonton"wonwoo menyusir mingyu dengan .jangan tanya pemuda tinggi itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dia memerhatikan sesuatu yang di tangan perhatikan seperti itu wonwoo hanya memangadang adik jangkungnya tidak yang ada di pikiran wonwoo saat pikiran mu jeon

"Iyah kim mingyu kenapa tiba tiba tidak kerasukan kan"wonwoo bertanya dengan suara mingyu horror.

"Hyung itu apa"bukannya menjawab mingyu malah bertanya dan menunjuk seseuatu yang di pegang wonwoo.

"Oh ini mau"wonwoo mengambil satu batang dan menawarkan mingyu hey jarang jarang wonwoo mau berbagi makanannya dengan mingyu itu nafsu makannya besar.

"Mau tidak"wonwoo bertanya menatap wonwoo penuh arti.

"Aku mau hyung"mingyu bersuara

"Ini ambillah"wonwoo menyodorkan satu stick ke arah memasukan satu stick lagi ke merendehkan mengambil stick pocky yang belum wonwoo telan itu.

Sontak hal yang di lakukan mingyu itu membuat wajah emo wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan meamakan pocky yang di curi dari mulut wonwoo.

"Sialan kau kim mingyu"wonwoo memasukan satu stick lagi ke dalam gerakan cepat

Mingyu merendah tubuhnya wajah wonwoo dan memakan pocky yang belum Wonwoo telan.

Mingyu terus memakan pocky itu hingga melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut wonwoo.

Mencari sisa pocky yang di dalam mulut wonwoo.

"Eummmmhhh"wonwoo mendesah ketika mingyu menghisap lidahnya.

'Manis'itu yang di rasakan mingyu memejamkan matanya dan melumat habis.

Bibir lidahnya kedalam mulut mengabsen setiap wonwoo

"Minggg eum lepassss"mingyu tidak tepatnya tidak mau mendengar.

Dia terus mengobrak abrik isi mulut wonwoo.

"Minggg euh~sesaaakk~ aaaahhh"wonwoo mendesah mingyu menhisap bibirnya bawahnya.

Sebelum mingyu mengais udara sebanyak banyakanya.

Ini gila bagaimana bisa mingyu sehebat itu dalam berguman dalam hati.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat wonwoo mengais udara dengan sekali itu pikiran mingyu.

"Aku rasa bibirmu lebih manis dari pocky itu hyung"mingyu melepas wajah wonwoo.

Sedangkan wonwoo dia berkomat kamit menyumpahi tidak membalas kembali

Memakan pockynya.

"Sialan kau kim"wonwoo hanya mendengus pockynya dengan rakus.

"Tumben kau bangun sangat pagi hyung"mingyu bertanya pada wonwoo yang memasang wajah juteknya.

"Terserah aku mau bangun pagi atau tidak sana kau hanya menggangu ku"

"Baiklah aku masih mengantuk ranjangku di bawah mu hyung"

"Heum pergi sana kim mingyu jellek"what yang benar saja jeon wonwoo kau mengatakan si mingyu.

Jellek lalu orang yang menurut mu tampan itu seperti wonwoo.

"Baiklah baiklah aku pergi"namun sebelum beranjak mingyu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya.

Dan menarik pocky milik wonwoo

"IYah" belum sempat wonwoo protes karna pockynya kembali di ambil oleh dengan cepat

Mencium bibir tipis sekilas tidak ada lumatan kali ini.

"Morning kiss kau jarang memberikan ku morning kiss akhir akhir ini.

Aku iri sama seungcheol hyung yang setiap hari mendapatkan morning kiss

Dari jisoo hyung"mingyu berujar pergi meninggalkan wonwoo di ruang tamu itu sendirian.

Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin sangat ingin malah memberi morning kiss atau goodnight kiss pada mingu kekasinya itu.

Hanya saja wonwoo malu. Haaaaahh wonwoo menghelan nafas menatap pocky yang masih sisa banyak jadi tidak berselera memkanan pocky itu kembali.

Semenjak kejadian dimana mingyu mencuri ciumannya karna di sebebkan oleh pocky sejak saat itu pula wonwoo tidak mau lagi memakan setiap dia melihat pocky yang terlintas langsung adegan dimana mingyu melumat dia bisa berblushing ria hanya karna kadang member seventeen lainnya menatap aneh dirinya.

'Ck mulai hari ini aku putuskan untuk membenci pocky' wownoo berguman dalam hati

The end

Note:lagi ku tulis ff ini dalam waktu kurang dari dua terinspirasi dari foto dari boneka BJD

Keluaran ringdoll yang pemilinya orang singapore kalau gak bonekanya di namaiin jericho sama titus

Sama juga mereka juga di foto layaknya couple yang hidup.

Okey cukup cuap cuapnya.

Oh dan buat yang memberi saran di ff ku yang banget aku.

Sebenarnya kesalahan atau typo di ff itu bukan salah ffnnya tapi salah nulis buru buru plus gak di edit lagi

Kebiasaan ku

Read and review

Kritik dan saran juga di terima


End file.
